


i'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

by citadelofswords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, YouTube, and natasha likes the cute guy who lives down the hall so she stays, in which steve is a political nut and bucky is a cover artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camera turns on. You can actually see Steve’s arm as checks to make sure the camera is recording, and then he leans back to sit on the ratty old sofa. His face is split from ear to ear with the widest grin that anyone has ever seen. It actually lights up the room.</p>
<p>"So," he says, and laughs, shaking his head. "I guess you’re all wondering where I’ve been for the last two weeks, and what happened to Bucky that made him disappear last month. Well, I’ll tell you, but first I think we need to recap, since my follower count has nearly tripled since this whole shebang started."</p>
<p>At this point, clips from older videos begin to play. (To aid the plot along, I’ll tell you what they contain.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "stucky youtuber au".
> 
> I think it got away a little bit from me there.

The camera turns on. You can actually see Steve’s arm as checks to make sure the camera is recording, and then he leans back to sit on the ratty old sofa. His face is split from ear to ear with the widest grin that anyone has ever seen. It actually lights up the room.

"So," he says, and laughs, shaking his head. "I guess you’re all wondering where I’ve been for the last two weeks, and what happened to Bucky that made him disappear last month. Well, I’ll tell you, but first I think we need to recap, since my follower count has nearly tripled since this whole shebang started."

At this point, clips from older videos begin to play. (To aid the plot along, I’ll tell you what they contain.)

Steve once posted a rant about the VA scandal, after someone asked him what he thought about the whole thing. It was a ten minute long video and contained mostly hand gestures and loud grunts. A then-unknown cover artist known simply as “Bucky” created a video response where he turned Steve’s rant into a three minute song that explained every point he had tried to convey perfectly (along with a catchy ukulele riff that Bucky had made up on the spot.) In his excitement, Steve made a video about that video and earned Bucky a substantial YouTube following.

Someone then challenged Bucky to “songify” another one of Steve’s rants and it became a game. Steve posted once every two weeks and Bucky posted every week. Steve would discuss something and Bucky would turn it into a song. Their following grew- someone called them the new Vlog Brothers (except that didn’t sit well in Steve’s chest, especially not after he started Skyping Bucky and met his roommate and actually confronted the growing ache in his chest.)

The game stuttered to an abrupt halt after Steve, halfdrunk and not thinking clearly, posted a rant on love, and Bucky didn’t post back.

(At this point, the clips end, and we return to Steve on the ratty couch.)

(Except, he’s not alone.)

"Hey," Bucky grins, and he’s got a slight Russian lilt and a crooked grin but it brightens his entire face. "I’m not dead!"

"Don’t think anyone thought you were." Natasha appears in frame. Her accent is much, much heavier. "Hi, I’m his roommate-," she points at Bucky "-and I’m the one who told him to quit pining and actually do something about his crush."

"Well," Bucky says, and Steve coughs. "When you put it like that." Natasha smirks and leaves the frame.

"I have footage!" Steve says hurriedly. "Because, okay, you never know when you’re going to get crazy people at your door, and-,"

"He told me about it beforehand, don’t worry," Bucky said.

"Oh, just watch it," Steve says.

(Roll clip.)

Steve hears a knock on the door and stumbles out of the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. There are hints of a tattoo curling around his shoulder. “Hold on,” he shouts, pulling the chainbolt out and pulling the door open. “Yeah, I- oh my God, Bucky?”

Bucky is clearly visible in the doorway, wearing a ratty old baseball cap and a leather jacket and a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Oh my God," Steve says weakly, and there’s the glitter of a nose ring.

"I needed to-," Bucky bites his lip, worrying it between his teeth. "Was that about someone in particular?"

Steve stands stock still for a moment. Bucky runs a hand through his hair. “I mean, you posted it right after the Hey There Delilah cover, I just wondered if they were-,”

"You flew to New York."

Bucky visibly freezes like a deer in headlights. “Yeah, I did.”

"You flew to New York. From  _Moscow_.”

"A little south of Moscow, but yes."

"You flew here, from Moscow, to ask me if I went on a tirade about love about someone in particular." Steve sounds like he’s grinning. "I could kiss you right now."

"Would it be crazy to say that that’s why I came here?" Bucky says, and Steve surges forwards to kiss him.

(End clip.)

"So… yeah." Steve is bright red, looking everywhere except the camera.

"We’re staying, for the record," Bucky smirks, throwing his arm around Steve’s thin shoulders and pulling him into his chest. "Got an apartment just down the hall. So you may see Stevie in my videos more often."

"And Bucky and Natasha in mine," Steve says, looking at where the redhead is perched on the counter, only her legs showing in frame.

"Okay, I think we’re good here, signing off now, see you next week, blah blah blah." Bucky leans forwards to turn the camera off right as his other hand is tangling in Steve’s shirt to reel him in again.

(The video gets over a hundred thousand hits in the first day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are [STILL OPEN](http://citadelofswords.tumblr.com/) over on my blog. Go send me one. I'll get to it. Eventually. (I'm working on it, okay?)


End file.
